The Messenger Of The Stranger
by TheK1ng
Summary: Lord Hadrian Peverell Is A Well Known Enigma In The World Of Westeros. The Immortal and The Messenger Of The Stranger Are Just Two Of His Titles, But How Much Good Can A Single Person Do In A World Filled With Evils Beyond Imagination.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own neither GoT nor HP**_

 **Chapter I**

 _ **Red Keep, King's Landing**_

 **Ned I**

Eddard 'Ned' Stark ran through the floors of the Red Keep as fast as his armor would allow him. Rage flowing through his veins as his revenge was taken from him. The Mad King was no more. But not like he imagined it by his hand no, Jaime fucking Lannister, a Man sworn to protect his King, an Oathbreaker stole his Revenge away.

Worse even still, Tywin Lannister's mad dogs were ravaging King's Landing and the Red Keep and he was powerless to protect the Innocent in all of this. He just knew that Robert would not punish the Lannister's for their behavior. Wasn't he the person who suffered the most in this war for his Sister. Hadn't he been the Person who not only lost his Father, but his Sister and Older Brother. The only reason he even fought was to get Lyanna back, he would have been safe in Winterfell far away from the Mad King's reach and many Northerners would not have lost their lives. And now instead of searching for his Sister as he wanted or even getting Revenge on the murderer of his Family, he had to prevent the ruin of a city, saving it from their supposed allies.

He hoped when all of this is over that it would be worth it, that he could take Lyanna home and never go South again.

While thinking all of this Ned had arrived at his destination, the chambers of Princess Elia Martell and her Children. Fearing the worst, he stepped through the doorframe, the door lying in pieces all around the entrance chamber.

Slowly and steadily walking forward he came upon an entirely unexpected sight.

Elia Martell was standing upright, very much alive, gently shushing a silently whimpering Babe she held in her arms. On the ground were two bodies, one of average height with a piggy face and small empty pig eyes wide open, many cut and stab wounds littering all over his body. Ned recognized the sigil as the Manticore of House Lorch. The other body resembled more a hulking heap of flesh and to be fully recognizable as a human being one would have to collect the various body parts lying all around the room. From the size of the body and seeing the cut-up Sigil with only One Dog left on it, it wasn't hard guesswork for Ned to figure that the body belonged to the infamous Gregor Clegane, the Mad Dog of Tywin Lannister.

The most unnerving thing in the room for Ned however were not the Bodies, no in this war he had seen too many corpses, Enemies and Allies alike, to be caught off guard by two admittedly gruesomely disfigured bodies. What truly unnerved Ned was the Person responsible for it. He had met the man before, at that damned Tourney in Harrenhal.

He was widely known as 'The Messenger Of The Stranger' or 'The Immortal'.

No one knew where those titles came from but to those who asked he introduced himself as Hadrian Peverell. Many assumed he was a wandering Lord or a foreign Nobel because of the vast amount of Gold he possessed and the way he walked, talked and clothed.

What Ned knew that he seldom accepted challenges to Fights and never participated in Tourneys even though he visited a great many of them. (When asked why he once answered "When I draw my sword it is either to Survive or to Kill, not for sports and games.")

That much was Legend but seeing him now Ned finally understood why he was called Dangerous. Taking on a man like Gregor Clegane while outnumbered even was a nigh unbelievable feat, yet he had done it and as far as Ned could see he was completely unharmed.

Medium length black Hair sticking out in near every direction, resembling an orderly mess, clashing with pale skin and glowing green eyes with specks of black and purple in them he struck a very intimidating figure.

"Will I have to cut you up too?", The Peverell asked him, casually holding his Valyrian Steel Sword in his right hand in a non-threatening. Still Ned did not ease up his guard even a little.

"No,", Ned told him carefully, panting lightly due to his earlier run, "I am actually quite glad that the Princess and her children are unharmed."

"Child, milord." The Third living occupant of the room spoke up.

Ned looked at her confused and asked "Child? Whatever happened to the Prince, did they get to him? " Ned pointed solemnly at the two bodies.

Elia looked at him and softly spoke "The Prince never existed, my lord. There only ever was a decoy to assuage the King's growing Paranoia. The only trueborn Child of Rhaegar and myself is the Princess Rhaenys, Aegon was a."

"We can discuss the finer details of this matter at a later day, we should worry more about getting the two princesses to safety." Hadrian interrupted them.

"I will just speak with Robert and he will make him see reason." Ned told them.

"Robert Baratheon will never see reason, he is an irrational drunken brute who started a war over a woman whom he didn't know at all, all the while claiming to love her." Elia vehemently spat.

Ned stayed silent, knowing Elia to be right.

"Know that you are here, Lord Stark, they won't be able to kill them without risking a war with Dorne." Hadrian paused and looked at Eddard before continuing "A war they would lose if the North supported Dorne."

Eddard let his gaze wander from Hadrian's determined face to Elia, who had a fierce expression of defiance on her beautiful face.

"I will grant the three of you my protection." Ned gave in. "But be aware that this will not guarantee your survival."

"But with your protection, the odds will be more favorable for us, and for that Dorne will be eternally grateful Lord Stark." Elia thanked him with a small exhausted smile.

"I need to speak to some of my bannermen so that they can assure your protection." Ned told them and without saying another word he walked out of the room motioning them to follow him.

"Go with him Princess, he will take good care of you. I have something else that I need to do, I will find you later." Hadrian told Elia.

Elia nodded and followed the young Lord Stark out of the room, carefully so she wouldn't wake Rhaenys.

* * *

 **Hadrian I**

As Hadrian walked into the throne room he got many nervous glances from both Lannister and Stark Soldiers (probably due to the massive bodies he carried easily, Harry thought to himself) who prepared for the arrival of Robert Baratheon. He ignored them, rather focusing all of his attention onto a single person.

Casually walking up to the man, he dropped the Bodies of Gregor Clegane and Armory Lorch on the ground, making a dull thud echo through the now silent throne-room.

He waited a moment and then spoke with a bone chilling coldness "Lord Lannister I just wanted to return your men back to you. They seemed to have gotten themselves lost in their quest to rape and pillage this city. I found them wandering around in the private chambers of the Princesses, sadly they didn't seem to want my help in getting out and when they tried to get past me I sadly had to stop them. But don't you worry I found a rather permanent solution, don't you think so?"

Tywin barely showed any reaction, so Harry continued "I knew you were a disgusting, heartless man, but to go as far as to set these Mad Dogs on Innocents. Just to curry favor with who you presume to be the new King."

A crowd had gathered around them, wanting to hear what was said between two of the most feared and respected men in Westeros. Understanding what the so called 'Messenger Of The Stranger' implied, most Northern Soldiers (and even some of his own people) looked disgusted at the Lannister Lord.

"You are a honor less monster with no conscience and no loyalty whatsoever, who would gladly butcher an innocent Mother and her children. You would gladly plunge an entire city into chaos and destruction just to further your own standing and secure your legacy. Heed my words, one day the day will come when your legacy crumbles in front of your very eyes and you won't be able to do anything against it. You will remember my words and you will know the debt that you owed to the gods will finally be payed."

All of this was underlined by glowing green eyes and the torches rising high in to the room.

With that the Peverell Lord turned and left, leaving behind a shaken up Lannister Lord and many Soldiers bursting to spread word of the encounter to anyone who would listen. Safe to say by the next day all of King's Landing had heard about the display by the enigmatic Lord Peverell.

* * *

 _ **The Red Keep, King's Landing, The next day**_

 **Ned II**

It was midday when Robert Baratheon finally arrived at the capital. It should have been a glorious procession, but with half of the city destroyed and corpses littering the streets it was anything but.

Robert entered the throne-room, walked past the Lords and Soldiers in attendance and sat himself upon the Iron Throne.

Nearly everyone kneeled. Only Hadrian, Eddard, Tywin and Jon Arryn stayed upright.

Looking around with an unreadable expression on his face Robert suddenly spoke, shattering the solemn silence around the Keep with his booming voice "I assume all the Dragon Spawn are dead then?"

No one dared to move. Everyone waited with baited breath for someone to answer the King.

Just as Ned was about to speak up himself a cold voice cut through the room.

"Then you would assume wrong, _Your Grace_."

Nearly as one everyone turned to the Peverell Lord who had spoken.

Unbothered by the attention he got, he continued "Of course not for lack of trying on the Lions part. Luckily I was just in the right place to prevent such a tragedy."

Ned could see Roberts face redden, a mad rage palpable in his Blue Eyes. But before he could explode, Hadrian continued "After all you wouldn't want a Dornish uprising wouldn't you."

That stopped Robert's outburst cold, but Hadrian still was not finished "And what would the people say, to know that their King not only tolerated, but encouraged, the killing of Innocents."

After a long moment (Ned could swear it lasted forever) Robert sunk lower on his throne and grunted with a sigh "Yes, yes I guess you really did me a favor there. Would have been a terrible shame if something happened to the Dragons. But by the Seven have them out of the City as fast as possible before I change my mind. Now you are all dismissed, but later we will feast, after all you don't win a war every day." Robert boomed with a huge smile on his face.

As everyone prepared to leave, The King called "Ned come with me I have need of you."

And with a weary sigh Ned followed his foster brother.

* * *

 **Elia I**

Elia paced around the room the Lord Stark had assigned her and Rhaenys the night before, fearing the outcome of Robert Baratheon's arrival in the capital.

Hearing steps Elia prepared herself for the worst, so it came to a huge relief for her when her enigmatic friend opened the door, a small satisfied smile on his face.

"You are safe," he exclaimed and added as an afterthought "for now at least."

Before he even finished speaking Elia had thrown herself into Hadrian's arms, silent tears of relief flowing freely down her beautiful face.

Hadrian held her gently, waiting for her to calm. All the excitement in the room had woken the little girl who was now watching the two adults with big violet Eyes, while gently chewing on the tail of Balerion, her black cat.

The peaceful moment was destroyed as Eddard Stark came charging into the room, rage rolling of him and a dead serious look in his stormy grey eyes.

"We will leave the capital in the morrow." He told them. "We will travel to Dorne to get back my Sister and bring you to safety, Princess." His expression lifted a little at the mention of his sister. "But first I will have… ", "…To end the war and lift the siege of Storms End." Hadrian finished for Ned.

"Don't worry Lord Stark, your sister will be fine." Elia told the Lord of Winterfell.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Hadrian asked enthusiastically. "We got a Siege to lift."

The other occupants of the room looked at him like he had grown a second head, causing Hadrian to break into full blown laughter.

* * *

 _ **Author Note: Well I once posted a Teaser for a GoT and HP fanfiction that I never published and I found the unfinished Story on my Computer. Decided it was shit, deleted nearly all of it and now I will try to write a vastly different, hopefully entertaining, Story that has close to nothing to do with my initial Idea. I will try to update as often as possible. Please tell me if I made any grave Grammar and Spelling mistakes and I will try to take care of them, English is not my native language and I beta read the Story myself. So yeah, have a nice day.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

* * *

 **Ned I**

Lifting the Siege of Storms End, had been surprisingly easy and uncomplicated, Ned thought to himself. When the Northern Host had arrived, most could not believe their eyes. Instead of a well-organized Siege with the goal of starving out their enemies and enforcing a surrender of the inhabitants of the castle, they saw a half-assed attempt of a siege by the Reach-Lords whom were feasting and enjoying themselves as if they had conquered the entirety of the seven Kingdoms.

At the very least they didn't complicate things further than necessary and after a short amount of parleying between Mace Tyrell and Ned himself, the Reach-Host surrendered, broke camp and left back off to their Homes.

Afterwards Ned had told his bannermen to go back North and rest, while he himself and a few chosen men would go search and hopefully bring back the Lady Lyanna.

Many Northerners were happy that they could finally go back and rest, while some wanted to help get back the daughter of their beloved late Warden.

In the end, the party going further south consisted of eight men, one woman and one child, even though many had argued that the amount of people was not enough to ensure safety, Eddard had put his foot down and ended the argument, by pointing out that traveling as a large host would only slow them down. While still unsatisfied even the most persistent of his bannermen saw the logic in that and prepared, begrudgingly, their journey home. Howland Reed, Lord Willam Dustin, Ethan Glover, Martyn Cassel, Theo Wull, and Ser Mark Ryswell were the men the Lord of Winterfell had selected to accompany him towards Dorne.

Now the Ten of them were on their way to the "Tower of Joy". The Princess had told him that Lyanna would be held there, but didn't elaborate further on how she knew.

They were a day's march away now and had set up camp for the night. Ned had sat down by the fire, watching his traveling companions. These were the men he trusted the most, along with a complete Stranger and two former Princesses. Well they were still Princesses of Dorne, Ned corrected himself in his head.

He watched his men as they moved around their small camp, preparing a roast for their evening meal, watering the horses or just relaxing.

His eyes fell on the Mother and her child. Ned watched as the Mother told the child stories of Knights and Princes, of Kings and of Queens. After letting his gaze linger at the pair for a short amount of time, thinking about his own newborn son, his dark eyes finally landed on the last and most enigmatic member of their group.

He sat on the ground, seemingly listening to the stories Elia told with a serene smile on his face. Hadrian's sword was on the ground right next to him, ready to be drawn if necessary.

It was a beautiful longsword, crafted with Valyrian Steel. The grip of the hilt was wrapped in black leather and a glowing sapphire sat in the pommel of the sword while in the cross guard a red ruby glowed in the darkness.

It looked magical, fitting, thought Eddard, for a rumored Messenger of the Gods.

The man seemed entirely at ease with all of them, even though he barely knew most of them. For a man wrapped in mystery and whispers he spoke freely and was entirely transparent with all the answers he gave to the questions he was asked by the group of Northerners.

Eddard respected the man a great deal after what he had seen and heard of him, but still there was one question that had bugged the Quiet Wolf for some time now.

"How come you were in King's Landing during the sacking? I saw during the Tourney of Harrenhal how much you disliked King Aerys. Why risk your life for people you hardly know nor care about?" Eddard asked Harry softly.

Everyone seemed interested in that question, even little Rhaenys seemed to be paying attention. (She probably wasn't really listening, but the way she looked she might have been.)

Harry smiled indulgingly at their curiosity and answered "Ohh I know Elia quiet well. I have known her since she was just a little Babe, I healed her from her affliction so she could grow as strong as she is now."

Elia smiled at him fondly and added "For why he was in King's Landing that day, I asked him to. After all he is my ethereal guardian who protects me from illness and hurt." The last part she said in a fond mocking tone. Hadrian smiled sheepishly at her.

The Northerners smiled at that until Eddard exclaimed. "You said since she was a babe? How old where you then when you healed her. I don't think a boy of two would have the knowledge to heal any sort of Illness. I though you of an age with me maybe two to five name-days older than me. Are the whispers true then, are you really immortal?" The normally composed and stoic Ned Stark could barely control himself.

"Were you really set upon the world by the Stranger?" Howland Reed added.

Harry looked at them, his smile turning into a thoughtful frown. His haunting, multicolored eyes glowing through the night.

"Aye, I have been around for a long time. I don't age and I don't get sick. Never quite figured out if I could be killed the old-fashioned way." Harry waited for a moment taking in all of their expressions. Elia, who had known about that nearly her entire life just continued to smile, while the Northerners had various degrees of shock on their faces. "As for my supposed connection to the Stranger." Hadrian continued, "To my knowledge in my entire life I have never seen nor met a God. Dragons sure, but never a God."

This revelation brought a whole lot of disbelieving exclamations from the men. The last dragon had died about 130 years ago!

Before anyone could say something, Hadrian continued, "I suppose the association with the Death God of the Seven comes from the Sigil and Colors of the House of Peverell."

Here he showed them a dark blue ring on his left hand with a small black stone attached to it. On the stone, they could see white lines forming a straight vertical line, with a circle surrounding it, and finally a triangle enclosing them both. The Sigil of the House of Peverell.

Ned could see where that association would come from, after all he had yet to see the Peverell Lord wear a color brighter than a dark grey. Right now, he wore a navy-blue tunic with a dark grey undershirt. His breeches and boots were the same coloring as his hair, black as night. The hooded black cloak he always wore was now around Elia keeping her and little Rhaenys, who sat in the princesses' lap, warm. All of them nodded silently.

When the roast was finished, they all ate separated in smaller groups of two or three to eat and discuss the recent events.

Eddard sat alone, somewhere a little off to the side, away from their camp. He thought of his Family, a Family that tragically was destroyed by a mad man with too much power, a Family that was ripped apart because of a married man who could not be happy with what he had, instead taking a woman that wasn't his too take. He just hoped that Lyanna was fine, that he wouldn't have to bury another family member.

"It's okay to be afraid." Eddard looked up from his feet directly into the eyes of the Immortal. Eyes filled with years of experience, wisdom and pain. So much pain that Eddard could barely stand to look him in the eyes.

"It's also okay to mourn, you know? You lost so much more than most and even your personal revenge was taken away from you, you will never know the satisfaction of avenging your family because of a man who couldn't keep to his oaths. Responsibility of the entire North was thrust upon your very shoulders and you are stuck in an unwanted marriage that was not meant for you. Yet you hardly vent the burning anger and the drowning sadness filling your entire being."

Ned looked on with a face of stone and eyes like shards of ice and answered "I fulfilled my duty. My father and brother are avenged. In the end, it does not matter, just who it was that swung the sword that struck the king down."

The doubt was palpable on Harry's face and Ned himself knew that what he was speaking was untrue, still he continued "My rage will not change anything. My anger will not give me back my family. My mourning will not turn back time. All I want is to rest. I am weary of fighting and hurting."

"Aye, it won't bring them back, but it will help to stop your own hurt. Believe me when I tell you, I have lost many people important to me and I had to learn how to grief, because just like you for a long time I never let my emotions go free. Someone who once was very dear to me helped me through that. He weathered my grief and pain for and with me. Since no-one seems able to see that you are hurting, I offer you my help in venting. I can help you, you just have to tell me to."

Ned looked at him, silent, cold and unyielding, just like winter. "I thank you for your offer, Lord Peverell. But I believe I can handle myself, now excuse me I am tired and I want to rest."

With those words, he stood up and left in direction of their camp.

Harry looked after him and sighed deeply.

* * *

 **Harry I, A few days later**

In the Horizon, the travelling Group finally saw their destination. The Tower of Joy, a round stone tower shimmering a reddish-brown in the burning sun due to the Red Mountains surrounding it.

As they approached the structure, Harry could see three shining figures in armor, blocking the entrance the tower.

As they approached further, the three knights stepped forwards to meet with them.

In the middle of the three Knights stood the Lord Commander of the Kings Guard, Ser Gerold Hightower, The White Bull. He was a big man towering above his companions with ease, wearing an all-white armor engraved with the Targaryen Sigil and a white cloak. He was carefully watching and assessing each and every one of them. His grim, wise face seemed to waver for a moment when his eyes fell on Elia and Rhaenys, but he caught himself quickly.

The Knight to the right of the Lord Commander could easily be identified as Ser Oswell Whent by the emblazoned Bat on his helmet. He stood tall and proud in his silver armor with the three headed Targaryen Dragon engraved on it, his white cloak billowing around him.

On the left side of the White Bull stood a man with silver hair with black streaks and purple eyes. Slung across his back was a glowing white greatsword. He too wore a silver armor with an engraved Dragon on it, but he wore no cloak. This was Arthur Dayne, the sword of the morning, famous as one of the best (if not the best) sword-fighters in the realm.

They dismounted from their Horses, Harry helping Elia and Rhaenys to safely get on the ground.

"Thank you, my gallant Knight, whatever would I do without you by my side." Elia told him with a mocking giggle.

"Oh, cruel princess, what has this mere man done that you have to mock him so. Do you know no mercy?" Harry bantered back good naturally. "But you little Rhaenys, you still appreciate my efforts, don't you?"

Rhaenys whom Harry was holding put her head on his shoulder and blinked her eyes at him cutely, as if to show him that she in fact appreciated him a great deal.

Just as Elia was about to reprimand him for playing Rhaenys against her, they were brought out of their little world by the sound of swords being drawn. So caught up in their banter, they hadn't noticed the tension and hostility of the situation escalating.

Harry quickly set down the little Princess and hurriedly rushed to intervene before the worst could come to pass.

Drawing his sword, he disarmed three of the surprised Northerners (Lord Willam Dustin, Ethan Glover and Martyn Cassel) in one fluid motion. Not missing a beat, he continued on disarming the surprised fighters, whirling though them at speed few could keep up with until his sword was blocked by the White Bull and his momentum stopped by two swords held against him by Arthur Dayne and Ned Stark respectively. He had managed to disarm all but Ned, Arthur Dayne and the Lord Commander, who even in his advanced age was fast enough to keep up with Harry. "Hadrian." Arthur whispered in shock

"Now put away your swords and let us handle this peacefully," Hadrian told them, entirely unbothered by the swords pointed at his chest and neck "enough Blood has already been spilt in this bloody ridiculous war."

Most of the men, who had never seen him fight before, could barely contain their shock. Eddard and Gerold looked at Harry calculatingly, while Arthur had lowered Dawn already.

" **Now!"** Harry told them forcefully, magic underlining his order.

Most men would have obediently followed his magical command, but the Warden of the North, the Sword of Morning and the Lord Commander weren't cowed as easily as average men and didn't put away their weapons

"As your Princess, I order you to stand down Members of the Kingsguard." Elia ordered them, appearing next to Harry in between the two groups, little Rhaenys toddling next to her.

"Let Lord Stark here see his sister. He is a good man who has no reason to hurt her. She is his sister for fucks sake. After all he was the one who safely brought me, a complete stranger, out of the snake pit known as King's Landing, even going as far as threatening war against his foster brother, just to see me safe. By the seven, why would he want to hurt his sister?"

Elia continued, when she saw the reluctance in their faces.

That seemed to finally convince the two Kingsguard members as they sheathed their weapons and motioned for them to follow. Seeing that the threat had passed for now Ned sheathed Ice into its scabbard.

Not understanding who they were talking about, and why they would think that Ned would harm them, Harry and Ned just followed them, trusting in the Princess to help keep them safe from harm. The other Northerners followed more reluctantly not as trusting in Elia as the other two.

As they climbed up the steps to the tower, Harry felt the anxiety in Ned's posture grow. Suddenly a bone chilling scream of a woman in great pain ripped through the nervous silence.

Patience running thin, Eddard pushed past the Kings' Guard, rushing up the stairs until he reached a door, which opened up into a wide room with a big window, providing the room with light.

Helplessly he stared at a woman, lying on a bed in the middle of the room, giving birth, who was screaming in pain for all to hear. With a start, he realized that the woman was in fact his sister.

Ned felt numb. What had happened to his strong little sister? He barely registered Hadrian, who had rushed after him, assessing the situation and then rushing to help Lyanna. Shortly after Hadrian the remainder of the group arrived at the room, watching fascinated as Harry tried his very best to keep her alive.

With urgency Elia also rushed over helping with the birth while Ser Arthur and the Lord Commander ushered the other people out of the room. A wet nursed assisted Elia and Hadrian further, while Ned had collapsed onto one of the chairs in the room, praying for his sister to pull through.

Ned didn't know how much time passed as he worriedly starred at the assembled people on the bed, working on his sister. After what felt like an eternity the baby, a boy, was born and Harry called Ned over to join them and just before he reached his sisters bed Harry told him "Your sister lost much blood during the birthing process, so she will need rest for now, but she should be okay soon enough."

Eddard stepped forward, to the side of the bed, looking at the sweaty but glowing face of his sister, who was holding her sleeping newborn son in her arms.

She looked exhausted and as she finally looked at him, Eddard saw the last thing he expected in her eyes. Guilt. When their eyes met tears sprung into her eyes and she whimpered silently "This is all my fault, Ned. I am such a stupid girl, I am sorry for being such a stupid, stupid girl." Tears ran down her cheeks as silent sobs racked through her body.

Ned looked ate her confusedly and spoke soothingly "It is not your fault that you got abducted. No one could have done…" "But I didn't get abducted" Lyanna interrupted him, another sob escaping her. "I went with him willingly." Ned stared at her understanding slowly dawning on him. "I wanted to go away from your _friend_ , Robert Baratheon. I never wanted to marry that whoring bastard. But I didn't think of the consequences. Rhaegar didn't thing of the consequences. I am so stupid. Please forgive me, and if you can't forgive me, at least don't hold it against my son, my little Jaehearys, promise me you will protect him from Robert _. Promise me, Ned._ "

Just as she finished talking she abruptly collapsed into herself, blood turning the fresh white sheets a dark red, while finally something snapped in Ned and he started laughing. A high pitched maniac, desperate laughter of a broken man."

* * *

 _ **AN: I wanted to publish this way earlier, but sadly I got sick and thus got delayed. Thank you all for the great feedback. I appreciate that really much. Please point out any grave grammatical mistakes you can find, I will try to fix them. Have a nice day. :)**_


End file.
